


Saruman is Coming to Town

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruman knows what you really want in that Yuletide stocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saruman is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Oh! You better watch out  
Plug up those ears  
He don't need to shout  
To wake up your fears.  
Saruman is coming to town!

He's bought him a spy  
To worm his way in  
To the hapless hearts of your kith and kin.  
Saruman is coming to town!

He stalks you when you're sleeping  
Yet smiles when you're awake.  
He slips into your darkest soul  
With the slyness of a snake.

Oh! When hope takes a walk  
He won't shed a tear  
With his new kinda orc  
And his palantir  
Saruman is coming to town!  



End file.
